


A Ruling Queen Under the Mountain

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: Chances Taken [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Sequel, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My writers block finally ended for a short time. I just need to clear my head.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before the seat was a young woman, braids weaved into her dark brown hair, hanging to her shoulders. Beside her was her brother, curly brown hair hanging to his shoulders 

They both sat, waiting to do something. Both their father's were dead a long time and it was their turn to rule.

Balin had helped them before he died and his brother, Dwalin helped as well. Fíli and Kíli also helped as best as they could with Dís. 

It didn't seem like much as they waited for the all immortal Thranduil to appear out of the Gates. 

They held hands, hoping that nothing horrible would happen.

That is all they could hope as the doors swung open, revealing Thranduil and his scouts.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reached the two, the Elven King bowed in respect, ageless as always.

Elien stood, bright and nobel as always, giving him a bow, Frerin close behind. They both sat, looking at the King and was worried.

They had no idea how to rule.

Thranduil released the tention by bowing as well, making them feel a little better. 

"How are you both?" Thranduil asked, noticing their hands shaking and unmoved mouths. 

"We are doing well, Thranduil," Elien spoke up, easing tensions with her brother.

"Very good." 

Frerin was still unease, almost reaching for his sword until Elien put a hand on his shoulder, muttering a 'calm down' under her breath. 

"I would very much like to talk about your father's," Thranduil said the one thing they dreaded to hear. They held strained hands, looking at him with worried looks. He noticed this and didn't continue on with his blabbing.


	3. Chapter 3

They both lead Thranduil through Erebor, Elien leading more than Frerin.

The Elf King looked at the Mountain with gladness and looked at the children of the king. They were born beautiful and he swore to take care of them.

Even if it meant his end. They noticed him staring, a blush appearing on their faces.

"If it is possible, can I be your stepfather until you get old enough to know how to pick up this kingdom?" Thranduil asked. Elien turned to him. 

"Don't you have a kingdom to care for already?"

"Legolas has taken over on that."

Elien turned to Frerin, who shrugged and remained silent. "You may do as what you feel is best," Elien said after a long period of silence. 

"Then it is settled, I will take care of you tell and this kingdom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writers block finally ended for a short time. I just need to clear my head.

Shock ran through the entire kingdom when Elien and Dáin Ironfoot's courtship became will known. 

It was a larger surprise after they got married and Elien was expecting their child.

Well, it wasn't much of a surprise. Years had passed since Thranduil started helping Erebor out and it was a matter of time before Elien and Frerin's coming of age would they settle down with someone. 

Of course many expected a royal heir, if not many more. 

It became more of a surprise when word hit that twins became a huge possibility for the expecting couple.

Dáin was very happy and greeted his bearing wife with a kiss before helping out in the forges and Elien heading to throne room to go through council meetings after council meetings. 

Frerin was happy for her and was looking for a lass to settle down with. 

It finally seemed happy when the twins were born and more children were soon added to the Line of Durin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm really sorry for cutting it short, but I couldn't have this on my mind. It really helped getting graphic images in my head, but now I am ready to write more. Inspiration will be helpful, but for now, goodbye.


End file.
